Let It Be
by Ashes
Summary: An accident with a transporter sends Harry who knows when.
1. chapter1

"Captain

Disclaimer:All characters, except Amy, and the basic situation (Federation, a lost starship, etc) belong to Paramount.The lyrics belong to Northern Songs. This story is a work of fiction and for entertainment only; I received no compensation for writing this. 

Let It Be (chapter 1)

"Captain!One of the storms is closing on the away team's position!"The ensign, who was manning the sensors in place of Harry Kim, instantly had Janeway's attention.

"How much time do they have before it hits?" Janeway's mind leapt into action.

"About a minute, ma'am," the ensign replied.

Janeway cursed silently.When they entered this system, they had detected a Federation ion trait that went to this planet but didn't leave.The storms on the planet made it impossible to do more than locate the general area that the ship would be in.Tuvok, Tom, and Harry had gone down to the surface to examine the possible crash and search for survivors.

"Shields down!Put the transporters on alert and open a channel to the away team."A flurry of activity met the Captain's orders.

"Channel's open," called a crewmember.

"There's no time to talk right now, one of the storms is closing on your position.Stand by to be transported back to Voyager."

"We read you, Captain," came Tuvok's reply, "and are ready for transport."

The Captain motioned for the channel to be terminated and moved towards the turbolift.As the doors closed, she taped her com badge and said, "Janeway to Transporter Room, energize when ready."She had hardly finished speaking when the turbolift doors opened.The Captain walked quickly through the corridors and reached the transporter room just as the away team was being energized.What she saw when she entered the room made her stomach clench.Two of the three figures that stood on the platform were almost completely materialized, but the third seemed to flicker in and out of existence, as if the transporter were playing tug of war with some force somewhere.

"Bridge to the Captain," came Chakotay's voice over her com badge.

"Go ahead," the Captain rushed over to the very distressed lieutenant who was working to keep the third signal intact.

"Captain, the planets have just undergone a jump in their rotation around the star.It appears that the configuration of the planets and the large quantities of EM interference concealed a black hole in the system."

Janeway glanced up to see Tuvok and Tom had fully materialized.Tom was staring in horror at his friend's image and close contact with Tuvok for so long told her that, even though his face held no emotion, he was quite distressed as well."Could that be what is causing the transporter interference?"Janeway inquired sharply.Before she got a reply, the lieutenant's sharp intake of breath diverted her attention.

"C-Captain, I-I lost the signal," the crewman's eyes were wide with terror.

"What do you mean, you lost the signal?Get him here now!I saw his image!" Tom practically screamed as he advanced on the console.

"I-I can't, sir.It's almost as if his signal was snatched from the buffers, I-I tried, I'm sorry."The lieutenant backed away from Tom.

"Mr. Paris, there is nothing we could do, I'm sorry but we must accept the fact that Harry's gone." Janeway said as she stepped between Tom and the crewman.Nothing about her gave away that she was realling inside from the shock.

"Uh, ma'am, he might not be dead," said the nervous lieutenant.

"What do you mean?His signal decompiled, right?" Janeway was truly puzzled.

"No, it didn't, ma'am," the lieutenant sounded very confidant and yet nervous."His signal was pulled from the buffers, it didn't decompile.When I realized what was happening, I tried to direct where he went."

"To where did you send him?" Tuvok inquired.

"Well, I entered the first coordinates that came to me."

"Where did you send him?!" Tom yelled.

The lieutenant mumbled something.

"What was that, speak up Lieutenant," Janeway ordered.

"I sent him to central Georgia, to Earth, ma'am.It's where I grew up and I memorized the coordinates when I was seven."

"That's impossible," Tom cried."You're lying!"

"No, I got a signal sent message.I think it may have been the black hole.It bends space, and it may have made it easier to send a signal through."

Tuvok interrupted."While it is true that black holes bend space, they also bend time.So if Ensign Kim did indeed reach Earth, there is no way to know when he is."

The Captain nodded in agreement.

"How the hell did that happen?" Tom roared. Why didn't you send him somewhere on the ship!"

No, Janeway thought, the only question that matters is how do we get him back?

~~~~~~~~

The next chapter should be here in a few days.Please R&R!!

Ashes


	2. chapter 2

Let It Be (chapter 2)

Disclaimer:All characters, except Amy, and the basic situation (Federation, a lost starship, etc) belong to Paramount.The lyrics belong to Northern Songs. This story is a work of fiction and for entertainment only; I received no compensation for writing this. 

Let It Be (chapter 2)

Why's my bed so hard?Harry Kim wondered as he slowly woke.He tried to open his eyes and groaned as bright light hit them."Computer!Lights off!" he croaked.Nothing happened.Huh, wonder what's wrong with the computer, he thought and started to reach for his com badge."Bea'lana will want to know about this," he muttered.His motions stopped when pain shot down his arm.Squinting against the bright light, Harry opened his eyes and looked at his arm.Bright red blood covered his arm and the remains of the sleeve of the uniform.Harry stared at his arm in shock.Before he could react, a warm, furry mass jumped on him.Harry screamed as the creature started to lick his face.He managed to force the creature off and struggle to his feat.As his overly tired brain tried to figure out which direction to bolt in, he realized that the licking creature was a dog.Harry did a double take.

"What the hell's a dog doing here?" he said out loud."And where the hell is here?"The adrenaline that had entered his blood stream when the dog appeared wore of quickly as Harry realized that he wasn't in danger.With out the aid of the hormone, Harry was unable to remain on his feet and sunk to the ground.Harry glanced around, he was in a field that was bordered by a forest on three sides and a steep hill on the other.

The dog whimpered and nudged Harry's shoulder.That slight push nearly knocked Harry over.Harry grabbed the dog for support.The dog licked his face, turned its head, and let out a loud bark.Harry suddenly realized that this was an animal and that animals sometimes aren't that nice to people.

"Nice doggy, good dog," Harry's voice shook with fear.He started to slide away from the animal, but realized that his uninjured arm was caught.The dog cocked its head at the strange behavior from the human and that motion revealed a flash of green against the brown fur.Leaning forward, Harry saw that his hand was caught under a green collar.Laughing with relief as he realized that the dog was domesticated, Harry's vision spun.He freed his uninjured hand form the dog's collar and tentatively felt his head.When he pulled his hand back into his rapidly narrowing field of vision, Harry saw blood.

"Just great," Harry said."What am I going to do?"Vaguely he realized that there was something absurd about speaking to a dog but his head hurt too much to think about it."I don't suppose you have a hypospray on you?" Harry asked the dog who was now lying down next to Harry."Or maybe you could go get your master?"Harry sighed and lied down on his side, curling up next to the dog.

"Jonesy, where are you?Jonesy!"Harry sat bolt upright when he heard the voice and regretted it immediately as he felt like his head was falling off.He glanced at the dog.

"I don't suppose you're Jonesy?"Harry tried to climb to his feet but ended up face up on the ground.The dog stood over him, its tail waging happily, and again licked his face as if to say I'm not leaving you.

"Jonesy?Oh, Jonesy, please! Where are you?" the voice called again, closer this time.When the dog heard what was obviously its name, its attention focused on the direction that the voice was coming from.Harry winced as Jonesy started barking.

"That's it, Jonesy!Keep barking!"Harry turned his head in time to see a form come out of the forest.It was a female, at least that was Harry's opinion, and she looked humanoid.She could almost be from Earth, Harry thought.

As he took this in, the girl said, "Jonesy, don't you ever run away from me like . .Oh, my God!" her scolding Jonesy was cut off when she noticed Harry."Are you Ok?What happened? Can you walk?"The girl rushed over to Harry.

As she closed the distance between them, Harry glanced at her clothing.Her shirt was a deep blue with a colorful design in the middle of it.

"My name is Amy.I know first aid, is it OK if I help you?" the girl inquired as she sunk to her knees next to Harry.Without waiting for a response, she pulled out a bandanna and pressed it to his head.Harry could now see the design on her shirt clearly.His eyes opened wide as he realized that part of the design was writing and that the writing was in English.It read, "Centennial Olympic Games 1996 Atlanta, Georgia."Harry fainted.

~~~~~~

Ok, so I amaze myself with my speed sometimes.Anyway I'll get the next chapter up a soon as I can.

Please R&R!

Ashes


	3. chapter 3

Let It Be (chapter 3)

Disclaimer:All characters, except Amy, and the basic situation (Federation, a lost starship, etc) belong to Paramount.The lyrics belong to Northern Songs. This story is a work of fiction and for entertainment only; I received no compensation for writing this. 

Let It Be (chapter3)

Janeway surveyed Paris's mood as he walked into the conference room, his whistling disturbing the subdued atmosphere.Tom Paris' had, after realizing that doubting the transporter operator was equal to believing his best friend dead, latched on to the idea that Harry was on Earth and they only had to find out when in order to get him back.She knew that it was a defense mechanism, nothing more, that had caused this change in Tom's attitude towards this situation. 

Yes, he's in deep denial, I'll have to talk to him about that, Janeway mused.The prospect of having to talk about the real chances of getting Harry back with Tom Paris made her uncomfortable.

"Well then, people.Any ideas on how to try and find Harry?" Janeway asked aloud.

Bea'lana spoke up, "The sensor readings show that Harry's signal was sent into the black hole and, presumably, we could beam him back through it.As for where or when he is you guess is as good as mine but we should be able to get him back, if we can find him."

"I have examined the sensor and transporter logs and believe that Ensign Kim indeed is on Earth," Seven interjected, "and that he was transported to the coordinates that the lieutenant entered."

"Do you have any guess as to when he is?" Tom asked eagerly.

"Based on the angle at which his signal entered, it is most likely that he is sometime in Earth's past." Tuvok supplied.

"Can't you be more specific?" Bea'lana inquired."I mean is he going to be talking to Reginald or running from dinosaurs?"

"I'm afraid that it is impossible to be more specific."

"Can we get him back?" Janeway interrupted, steering the conversation to more positive ends.

"It should," Seven replied, "be only a matter of finding and locking on to his signal at the same angle he entered."

"We should wait until the planets in this system are arranged in much the same manner as they were when the incident occurred.Close recreation of an event is the best way to duplicate it," Tuvok finished.

"How long do we have until that happens?" Janeway inquired, looking at the Ensign who had been manning sensors in Harry's absence for an answer.

"About two weeks, ma'am."

"Very well then, in the mean time we still need to see about that ion trail," Janeway said as she stood, clearly indicating that the conference was over.

Well, at least Tom looks a little more realistic, Janeway thought as she watched the man move from the conference room door to the pilot's seat.So now all we have to do is wait.

~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it took so long and that it's real short.I will get the next chapter up within 48 hours, promise.

Please R&R

Ashes


	4. chapter4

Let It Be (chapter 4)

Disclaimer:All characters, except Amy, and the basic situation (Federation, a lost starship, etc) belong to Paramount.The lyrics belong to Northern Songs. This story is a work of fiction and for entertainment only; I received no compensation for writing this. 

Let It Be (chapter 4)

Harry groaned and turned on his side.Man, I hurt all over, he thought.And I had the strangest dream.

"Hey, you're awake!"

Harry sat bolt upright at the voice.He looked to the source and saw a girl moving towards him. Harry groaned again when he saw her shirt.Oh, God!It wasn't a dream, he thought.

"Easy!You need to move slowly or you'll pass out again," the girl said in an authoritative tone."Do you want an ambulance?Can I take you to the hospital?Is there someone I can call for you?"

Harry started to answer her but stopped himself.Sure Harry, just say that you need to get back to your spaceship.That'll get you far here and you'll scare. . . What was her name?Amanda, no, Amy.Ambulance means government, can't do that.Oh man, I'm in the late 20th century at most.I need to get out of here before I change something.The Temporal Prime directive foremost in his mind, he stood.Realizing that Amy was staring at him he said, "No, to all questions Amy. I feel much better, thank you.I'll just go. . ."

"You'll do no such thing!You must have been attacked, and you can't be sure that whoever did it is gone.You remembered my name, so you probably don't have a concussion but you still have a cut on your arm that I have to take care of," Amy pushed him gently back onto the cot and reached for something on a nearby table.Harry realized that it would be pointless to argue with her.He looked around the room.

"Where are we?" he asked Amy.

"A shed that I use as a playhouse," she replied distractedly.Amy was currently passing a needle and some sort of thread through a strong-smelling, clear liquid.

"What's that?"

Amy sighed "I can either answer all fifty of your questions or I can suture your arm up; I can't do both at once.And trust me your arm needs to come first."

"You're going to do WHAT!?" Harry practically screamed.He understood the process, but it hadn't been standard medical practice for several hundred years.

"Suture your arm.You don't want to go to the hospital and the cut on your arm is long and deep.Don't worry, I've been doing it to myself for years.And I've already cleaned and numbed it."

Harry didn't want to know how she had accomplished that last thing.Before he could protest further, Amy was sitting next to him and working on his arm.Harry watched in nervous silence.When she was done, she started to wrap the area in gauze.

"Wow," Harry said, "that was quick.You really are good at it, sorry about not believing you."Harry looked at Amy.She can't be more than eighteen, he thought."Do you practice all manner of medicine or is your knowledge limited to suturing and concussions?"

An odd look crossed her face and she said, "Do you know what happened to you?"

She's changed the subject.Oh well, "No, I don't.One minute I was getting ready to tr-, er, travel and the next I was laying on the ground," he answered.I might as well find out where and when I am exactly."Um, this is going to sound strange, but when is it?The date and year and all."Noting her look of panic he added, "I don't have a concussion, I just want to make sure."Harry desperately hoped that Amy wouldn't notice the flaw in logic.

"It's Friday, June 29, 2001," Amy spoke slowly."I told you that, now you tell me who was just elected president of the US."She stared at him with an expectant look on her face.

Damn, Harry thought.And I asked why we needed to memorize the presidents.Oh, is it Clinton or Bush.No, Bush was before Clinton.Maybe Johansson? No, there was someone in between."Gore?" he said aloud.

Amy immediately burst out laughing."Now I know you're alright, your sense of humor is intact."

~~~~~~~

Here it is, as promised.Same promise applies to the next chapter.

Please R&R

Ashes


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters, except Amy, and the basic situation (Federation, a lost starship, etc) belong to Paramount. The lyrics belong to Northern Songs. This story is a work of fiction and for entertainment only; I received no compensation for writing this.  
  
Let It Be (chapter 5)  
  
"No!"  
  
Harry woke with a start. "Where, what. . .?" Harry was cut off as another scream cut through the quiet of the night.  
  
"Please! I'm so sorry, I did mean to-arghhh!" The voice was cut off with a bloodcurdling scream.  
  
Harry jumped out of the sleeping bag and eased the door to the shed open. Peering out into the darkness Harry saw dim lights in the distance. Someone's being hurt, badly, he thought. I need to. . . his thoughts stopped, no, can't mess with history! Besides, he wasn't armed and, this being rural America in the early 21st century, odds were that whoever was attacking the person would be. Oh, yeah Kim, that'd be good. Go and get yourself killed before you were even born. Besides, the screaming has stopped, maybe the authorities had arrived or something. Deep down Harry doubted that that was the case.  
  
Trying to ignore that part of his mind, Harry lay down and attempted to get back to sleep. He didn't think that he'd be able to, not with the screams and the temporal prime directive pulling at his mind.  
  
This was a bad idea, he thought. I never should have let Amy talk me into spending the night here. Not that I had much choice, he mused.  
  
When Harry had tried to take his leave of the shed, with every intention of hiding in the woods until he could find a way back to Voyager, Amy would have none of it.  
  
"You just sit back down there, Mister." Amy's eyes flashed dangerously. "You're not going anywhere. You don't have so much as a wallet or car keys. Do you know how far we are from anything that an even optimist might call a civilization? I'm not about to let a man who might have amnesia go wandering through the woods in the dark. You're spending the night and that's that."  
  
When Harry started to protest, Amy had cut him off saying that the discussion was over and that if he was gone in the morning, she would hunt him down like an animal and use his head for a piñata. Combined with a punctuated growl from Jonesy, who, then, promptly went back to sniffing Harry's shoes, tail wagging happily, Harry acquiesced.  
  
Amy had stayed for a bit after that setting up a sleeping bag and pulling out some candy for Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry that this is all I have here. I'll bring you real food tomorrow." She had said. I would invite you to the house, but my dad would definitely call the cops when he got home." Amy glanced at her watch and visibly paled. "Crap, I didn't realize how late it was, I've got to get home! Sleep well!" With that she left, leaving Harry alone in the little shed. Not quite alone, Harry realized when Jonesy jumped up and sniffed at the candy Harry was holding.  
  
********  
  
Bang, bang, bang. "Hello? It's Amy. You decent?"  
  
Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. Must've fallen asleep, hum. He called out "Yeah, come on in."  
  
Amy entered allowing a wash of sunlight in as well. She set the bag she was holding down on the floor and started to pull things out of it. Amy was wearing a green long sleeved shirt that read "Griffin Bears" in yellow lettering.  
  
Amy smiled up at Harry. "You know," she said, "I just realized that I don't know your name." When Harry hesitated in answering, her head snapped around and her eyes fixed on him in a laser-like stare. "You do know what it is, right?"  
  
Harry sighed, and said, "My name's Harry Kim. By the way what's your surname?" just realizing that he only knew her first name.  
  
"Kent. Nice to meet you Harry," she replied. "Darn! I forgot the can opener. Really, I'd forget my head if the voices didn't remind me. I'll run and go get it, but here's some juice and pain killers to start with." Amy shoved a metallic bag and some pills into Harry's hand and dashed out of the shed calling over her shoulder, "Jonesy, stay."  
  
Harry laughed at the utter inanity of Amy's actions.  
  
He had finally gotten the straw into his second juice packet, the first having burst and squirted all over him and Jonesy, when his communicator beeped. Harry jumped and dove for the communicator squirting more juice on himself and the very happy, very sticky Jonesy. "Kim here." Oh, please, tell me you can get me back. I can't survive if this is how people drink things! Man, and I don't even like lemonade! Biting back a groan of frustration, Harry listened intently.  
  
"I. . . t knoooowww iiiifff. . .can hearmeMisterKiiiiiiimmmmmm."  
  
Harry's heart soured as the captian's distorted voice came through the static.  
  
"lana tells me thaaaaaaat you on'tbeabletorespon. . .Asssssss you prrrrooooobbbaaaably already know, you. . .in Earth'spast. Your transpooooorrrrrrrrtttttttter siiiiiiggggggnaaaaal wassssssssssss sssssssssucked through a black hol. . . Wethinkwecangetyouhooooooome. One week has passsssssssssed here and inanother. . . beam you baaaaaaack throoouuugh. Pleeeeeassssssseeeeeee beeeeee asssssssss closetowhereyou maaaaaateeeeeeriiiiiaaaallllized asssss possible. Don't worry Harry. . . getyouhome. Janeway oouuuut"  
  
(AN~ if you can't figure out what Janeway said, there's a translation at the end of this chapter)  
  
Harry cut off the transmission. A whole week's past on Voyager! That means I'll be out of here in less than 24 hours!  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I am so sorry that it took me this long to get this out. Life's been kinda hectic lately. I'll try and get the next (and probably last) chapter of this out this month. Sorry again for the total lateness of this chapter! Please R&R!  
  
Ashes  
  
Here's the translation of Janeway's message.  
  
I don't know if you can here me, Mr. Kim. Bea'lana tells me that you won't be able to respond. As you probably already know, you are sometime in Earth's past. Your transporter signal was sucked through a black hole. We think we can get you home. One wee has passed here and in another we're going to beam you back through. Please be as close to where you materialized as possible. Don't worry Harry, we'll get you home. 


End file.
